15 days of st Valentines
by clovelycato555
Summary: Its 15 days till Valentines day and Clove Morrison finds out she has a secret admirer. Read as she and her friends try to get to the bottom of this romantic mystery before the Dance comes (summary sucks story doesn't)
1. Chapter 1

15 days of Saint Valentine

The pestering of her mother awakes Clove from her passive, serene slumber at 7:30am on Monday morning "Clove Morrison wake up! You have school, next time if you can't get up don't go out partying with your friends on Sunday night and come home and 1:00am". Clove groans and stretches out her arms and tight legs before bouncing out of her bed and walking to her bathroom across the hall. She stares at her slender, slim frame in her full length mirror before smiling satisfied with her body (all those years of dancing and gymnastics have final paid off) she thinks to herself as she brushes her insane, wild, chaotic mane of hair and styles it into a flouncy, curled knot that sits atop her head. She exfoliates her skin before cleansing it and applying some mascara and dark eyeliner to bring out the beautiful, green of her radiant emerald eyes. She brushes her teeth then takes a lick of peach body shop gloss to her lips before ushering herself out of the bathroom to her wardrobe to choose an outfit. She settles on a black high wasted skirt that cuts 3 inches above her knees and a sepia cream coloured off shoulder top. Going to a high class private school in Manhattan comes with its perks and privileges but also a few burdens and demerits. Especially if you go to Panem Private Academy everyone judges you on how you dress and look if you're a girl and how strong, rich and fit you are for a guy. She slips her tiny feet into some cream strappy stilettos before descending the spiral staircase and joining her mother in the kitchen. She passes her father giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she waltzes passed him and receiving the complement she had grown accustomed to "Wow sweetheart you look beautiful" He smile not averting his gaze of the morning paper taking another mouthful of freshly ground coffee.

She strides into the kitchen before taking the tomato, prosciutto and low fat feta egg white omelette that waits for her on the swirled marble counter "mmm mum it smells so good" she complements as she inhales the warm aroma of tomato. Being a singer and dancer Clove has very strict dietary needs like; only two serving of dairy a week so her voice is as smooth as honey and is not blocked with any trace of phlegm to prevent her raspy voice, No coffee or tea unless its green tea which is full of antioxidants and no sweeteners except for honey. She finishes half of her omelette before sliding the other half down the bench for her mother. She takes a gulp of water from the tap before heading out of her house and texting her friend on the sidewalk;

_**Clovely- Kat wru?**_

_**Kitty Kat- turning the corner be there in 2! **_

30 seconds later Clove spots her friends silver Lexus speed down the street stoping right in front of her house. She jumps in the back with Annie, Jackie and Johanna while Katniss and Madge are seated in the front. Katniss slams the accelerator as all 6 girls make their way to school.

**Cloves POV **

"Clover" Johanna hints "its 15 days before valentine's day" she finishes motioning her head towards the car full of guys parked across the lot from us. All I do is roll my eyes and scoff before jumping out of the Lexus. I make my way towards the schools main building with my friends before remembering I had to get a textbook out of my locker for social studies they follow close behind me and watch me closely before I key in my locker combo. As soon as I crack the code and open my locker I see my textbook. I reach out to grab it before my hand stops me and wonders to the item seated on top of my book. It's a bouquet of red roses (my favourite). Before I can open the letter that was wedged between the dozen roses they're snatched out of my hand by my friends. "Ooohhhh Clove who's this from" They all pester in sync "well maybe if they weren't snatched out of my hand I could check" I spit. Johanna and Annie rub the nape of their necks sheepishly handing me the bouquet back. I snatch it from their hands and tear open the pink envelope it reads in an elegant script;

_**Dear Clove,**_

_**Its 15 days till Valentines **_

_**From your secret admirer **_

I stare at the letter with a blank expression on my face "What does it say" Katniss worries. I pass the letter to them and watch as their expressions change as they read the script. As they remove the letter from they're eyes all they're eyes are on me and huge grins and smirks begin to print on their faces "From your secret admirer" Johanna mocks using the most ridiculous British accent I have ever heard I flick her cheek and smirk as her face grimaces. I examine the inside of my locker for any other clues or letters. There is nothing in my sight apart from textbooks and my red last season trench coat. I slam my locker shut as my friends continue to harass me with questions, teases and taunts. As soon as they all shut up Glimmer Miller waltzes passed me across the hall with her 2 bitch lackeys Cashmere Chrome and Enobaria Nagel. Peeta Mellark, Marvel Stone, Gale Hawthorn, Finnick Odair and Cato Kensington not too far behind them.

"Wow Clove having to send flowers to yourself, sad much" Glimmer bitches as her 2 friends laugh. Her eyes wonder to the guys hoping they would stifle a laugh to but none of them budge which makes me smirk. She scoffs and returns her attention to me before throwing another insult all I do is take my bouquet and blow all the nectar out of them on her. She looks at me confused as hell before screaming and sprinting down the hall only to be chased by a swarm of tracker jacker bees. I turn to my friends as they all break out in repetitive laughter. Half the guys manage to chuckle a little while Finnick and Gale guffaw looking like they were gonna piss themselves. I throw the roses back into my locker and grab my textbook out before pushing pass the boys with my friends and heading off to first period. First, second and third period fly by I had Maths, English, Music and now for my final period I have P.E thank goodness something I'm actually really good at. I make my way to the gym with Jackie and get changed before lacing up my sneakers and joining the class on the bleachers. I observe who I have in this class I have; Glimmer the slut who looks awful from the stings, Cato who I've never talked to before but apparently he's a dickhead and man whore so I'll avoid him and stick to hating him like the rest of my friends and Marvel who I get on reasonably well with. "Kensington, Miller" Brutus Roars gesturing to one half of the volleyball court.

Cato groans probably because his stuck with Glimmer as his partner who can't even catch a ball. "Stone, Morrison" he Growls gesturing to the other half of the court. Marvel offers me his arm and I gladly accept while he leads me to our half. "Ready Stone" I smirk "Obviously" he says in a cocky arrogant demeanour. "Ready" Brutus yells as he blows his whistle. Glimmer serves the ball intending to get it over the net being her over confident self instead her plan backfires miserably and hits Cato in the jaw. "Fuck" He groans as her rubs his throbbing, aching jaw. I can't help but giggle a little and even Marvel his best friend does. "How about Morrison serves" Glimmer inquires throwing me the ball probably hoping I'll fail. I don't in fact I get it over and even with Cato's fast reflexes and Glimmers shitty ones it hits the ground scoring us the point. Cato grunts while spiking the ball durable and firm over the net he smirks as Marvel misses it but his smile fades as I get under the ball digging it over scoring us the second point. The rest of the game flies by until the last point of the game even though where obviously going to win Coach still wants us to finish the game. Cato serves the ball for the final time and like all the other times I get under it and set it to Marvel but this time my foot goes one way while my leg goes the other and I roll my ankle "Shit" I scream as Marvel, Cato and Glimmer run over to me on the floor.

Marvel because he's genuinely concerned but Glimmer probably to torment me and Cato I have no idea why. Cato observes my ankle and examines the damage "yep that's a sprain" he murmurs before lifting me up and carrying me to the nurse. Marvel chasing after him. "Put me down I can still walk" I mutter to him knowing damn well I can't. "Really?" he questions "do you really think I'm that stupid". All I do is roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "Why are you helping me" I finally speak up "do you not want me to?" he remarks slightly pissed but his voice remaining calm "yes" I murmur. "Hey I'll take her" Marvel volunteers eagerly "Fine" Cato barks annoyed throwing me into Marvels arms and jogging back to the gym. I look back at him worried that I've offended him but Marvel reassures me "don't worry he just gets really aggressive". Marvel turns the corner to the nurse's office and pops me down onto the stretcher bed. "Sprain" he tells the nurse who's tending to a girl who's vomiting nonstop. "Ice it" the nurse advises throwing Marvel an ice pack. He hands it to me while I slip my shoe off and wrap the ice pack around my ankle it sooths the pain and eases the ache slightly. "So Morrison what do your parents do" he asks "what?" I answer confused "you heard me just making small talk" he smiles "well my dad is the richest business man in Manhattan and my mum is a retired super model and caterer what about you?" I ask throwing the question back at him "my mum doesn't work but my dad owns" tiffany&co"" he answers "Cool I love the key necklaces" I enthusiastically add

He just stifles a little laugh while the nurse tells him to go back to class. I thank the nurse for all her help she's tended to my ankle and the only side effect is a little limp but overall it's barely noticeable. Its lunch now so I go to my locker to get my purse but again I notice something else sitting there it's a little blue box with a pale blue ribbon. Just as I pull the ribbon to undo it my friends spot me and race over to me with concern written all over their faces "Clove are you ok Jackie told us you sprained your ankle playing volleyball" Madge rambles before noticing the blue box in my hands. "Another one" Johanna asks wiggling her eyebrows in a creepy manner. "Open it" they squeal before prying the box out of my hands. Katniss lifts the blue lid and sitting in the box is a 15 carat diamond studded key necklace from tiffany. All girls stare at me in shock with their jaws dropping in awe. Katniss hands it back to me still shocked before reading the letter that came with it;

Dear Clove,

Its 15 days till Valentines

From your secret admirer

I ask Johanna to do the necklace up at the back before looking at my reflection in my mini makeup mirror. The necklace makes my neck and graceful collar bone protrude out more giving me a look of power and strength the radiant possession sits stunningly in my pushed up cleavage and the emerald in the centre brings out the hues of greens in my eyes. "Whoever that's from" Johanna begins "is madly in love with you and gets a discount on tiffany"

I suddenly realise something

My secret admirer is Marvel Stone __


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloves POV **

"Clove this is sooooo cool" Katniss exclaims jumping like a little kid that's busting to go to the bathroom. "Ok all of you have to come over after school to sleepover and we'll work out who's the admirer" Madge chirps "Agreed" they all say synchronized "Clove are you in" Jackie winks "yeah I'm in" I say.

As soon as school finishes I leave the class with Madge and meet the others at Katniss's car. We stop at each of our houses and collect clothes, pyjamas, toothbrushes and necessities before driving to the Undersea estate. Katniss parks her Lexus in the undersea garage. I text my mum and tell her I'm at Madge's house before getting out of the car taking my duffle bag with me. We all jump into Madge's room and scatter all our belongings on the carpeted floor before Madge suggests we go swimming. We all change into our bikinis and pump up inflatable water toys before running out through the patio into the garden. Jackie unhooks the gates lock and we all dive in to the cool, refreshing water which feels amazing even though its winter today was surprisingly hot. We jump out of the pool and run inside to the extra-large bathroom before shoving and squishing each other into the shower. We use bars of spiced soap and bottles of fruity shampoo from the heavily stocked cabinet until were clean and refreshed. We leap out of the shower and dry ourselves off before throwing all of the wrappers of soap in the bin. We all make a circle in Madge's room and change into our fluffy robes and snuggies before ordering pizza. We all swallow an even amount of pizza and drink a few milkshakes each before we get onto the topic of my admirer.

"So Clove any clue on who It is" Johanna hints taking a sip of her banana milkshake "well" I begin starting to tell them the story of P.E today "Well when Marvel took me to the infirmary to see the nurse he tried to create awkward small talk" I pause and take a sip of my strawberry and coconut milkshake before signalling my continuation "he asked me what my parents did and then I answered and directed the question back to him". I pause again wondering and deciding if I really want to tell them or keep it to myself. "And then…" Madge asks picking up the empty pizza boxes and chucking them into the trash can "and then he told me his father owned tiffany&co" I murmur. All my friends are staring at me wide eyed "so it's Marvel" Katniss jumps to conclusion "I guess" I answer as I shrug my shoulders. "Well do you like him back", "OMG, OMG, OMG" , "Oh I thought he liked Glimmer" are all the questions my friends ask and bombard me with. The last and only words that leave my lips before going to sleep are "GOODNIGHT" I smile lowering my head down to my pillow with each of my friends hitting me and tickling me trying to wake me up so I'll answer their questions.

I wake up first the next morning and start hitting my friends with pillows so they'll awake. We all brush our teeth, get dressed and take a fair amount of strawberries for breakfast before piling into Katniss's car. "We have to get to school fast so we can check your locker Clovely" Johanna hoots before telling Katniss to speed to school. My friends race into school with me lagging far behind them taking my own sweet time. They reach my locker and since they don't know my combo they can't retrieve anything from it "Clove hurry the Fuck up so we can open your locker" Johanna scowls earning me a bunch of stares from random kids and an evil Esther glare from me. I pace over to my locker and open it while my friends crowd around me and watch in anticipation. I key in the combo and twist the knob before wondering my eyes down to the contents. Today instead of the red roses mauve orchids replace them sitting exactly like yesterday on my social studies textbook. I turn around and show my friends the flowers before they start squealing like a bunch of fangirls. I roll my eyes and read the letter

Dear Clove,

Its 14 days till Valentines

From your secret admirer

Before making my way to food technology. The only subject I don't have a single friend in. I make my way to my stainless steel bench and play with the hem of my tribal printed forever 21 top while other kids are throwing a football or texting their friends in other classes. My food technology teacher Ms Portia announces that we will be having partners for the rest of the year she matches the pairs together my choosing the first 2 people on the roll in alphabetical order which leaves me with Peeta Mellark. "Today class you will need to design an eccentric cake that expresses you then next week you will need to create the masterpiece" Ms Portia declares proudly showing us one of her finished projects. She gives us all a scrap of paper before telling us to brainstorm ideas with our partner. I make my way over to Peeta with no idea or inspiration for what I'm going to create. "Hey Clove "Peeta winks I stifle a small smile and ask him for any advice seeing he's parents own the classiest, most expensive restaurant in Manhattan. "So Clove you're a singer and dancer right" he inquires "yeah" I declare smugly "well then what about Marilyn Monroe" he suggests. Yeah I have posters of that woman glued to all 4 walls of my bedroom and I couldn't even think of that. "That's a really good idea" I praise as he begins to roughly but precisely sketch my creation for me. He hands me the sketch and the cake looks utterly ridiculous but in a strange way classy and radiant too it's a 3 tiered cake with fondant creating lavish patterns on the body of the pastry in white, black, gold and metallic pink. Edible pearls and jewellery looking candies frame different parts of the cake gold and chilli red sugared glitter has been heavily sprinkled on the 3rd layer giving the effect of fire while a Marilyn Monroe dress purse and wig from the 7 year itch remain on the top surrounded by lipstick prints, cigarettes and false eyelashes created out of fondant. The sketch is drawn with great precision and I have no idea how I'm going to construct this baby.

"You're really talented" I compliment taking another look at the eye catching sketch. He chuckles gruffly before giving me some more advice "so know all you need to do is chose what flavour of cake you prefer best and practice a recipe" "well I do love red velvet cake" I tell him before he shows me how to create accessories out of coloured sugar paste. When the bell sounds I run out of class bidding farewell to Peeta in the process. I meet up with my friends in the cafeteria before walking with them to my locker as soon as I swing the door open a little glittery pink box with a brown ribbon catches my gaze and my friend's eyes as well. I carefully and delicately pick up the box before opening it. Inside sits a humble red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting and chocolate sprinkles though it does look rather dainty you can tell it's still home cooked. My friends look at the cupcake appreciatively and hungrily before insisting that I read the letter. I tear the heart shaped seal open and clear my throat before reading aloud.

**Dear Clove,**

**Its 14 days till Valentines **

**From your secret admirer**

"Wait" Johanna speaks up "that cupcake was baked by your admirer right" "right" I say slowly "well I had Marvel in my food technology class last year and he couldn't cook at all" "he couldn't have been that bad" I barter "really? He set a pan on fire and almost torched his eyebrows off he caused the class a whole evacuation" Johanna spits.

Well he's the reason our school has to do 5 emergency evacuation processes a year

I turn to the rest of my friends

And suddenly realise something my secret admirer is Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys sorry it's taken a while but I have so many binders full of homework. It's so stressful. Well I haven't read the chapter very well because I haven't had enough time to edit it but please enjoy! If I get 5 more reviews I'll update faster! **

"Clove" my friends slur as they snap their fingers in front of my face waiting for me to say something. "Guys its Peeta" I determine "What" Jo and Jackie shout, confused. "Well I had food tech last period and I was partnered up with him" I start "then he asked me what my favourite type of cake was and I told him it was red velvet with cream cheese frosting and chocolate sprinkles also his parents work at a 5 star restaurant so cooking has to be in his blood". I turn away from Jackie and Jo and avert my gaze to a disappointed looking Katniss. She likes Peeta! I pray especially for her sake he's not my secret valentine. "Hey lets go to lunch "I suggest linking arms with Madge before leading my friends to the cafeteria. I buy a coffee for myself and a caramel mocha for Katniss hoping she's feeling a little better.

By the end of the day I feel exhausted and slightly flustered. I almost collapse on the person sitting next to me in biology for my final period. "Clove are you ok" my prac partners voice asks as the owner of the voice shakes me awake "how's your leg". I raise my emerald eyes and am met with serene, icy blue ones. "Yeah Cato its better" I muffle lifting my head up. Crap it feels so heavy. I take heavy breaths knowing I'm not going to make it through the 60 minute class. "Class today we are dissecting mice" Mr Abernathy's slurs drunk, as his voice echoes through my head. I see some of the cheerleaders gag and faint as a box of deceased mice are bought into the class room. "So one person from each group grab a mouse and the other grab a pen knife" he instructs before passing out hung over on his desk knocking over a cup of coffee "think he Irished his coffee up a bit" Cato examines smelling the Bacardi from the hot liquid. "You" Cato points at me "get the knife and I'll get the mouse" he proposes I walk over to the box of knives feeling flustered and ill before picking up the sharpest and most malicious blade smirking at it.

"Creep" I hear Glimmer whisper into Cato's ear before running her hand up and down his buff arm. I just roll my eyes and laugh as he tries to tear Glimmers grip away from his arm, she pouts and whines a little before planting a wet kiss on his cheek and running back to her prac partner. I watch as Cato's face frowns before using some disinfectant wipes for the mouse on himself. "Pass" I command gesturing to the mouse. He looks shocked but follows my instructions and slides the dead quadruped down the bench. As I begin to dissect through the spine of the mouse I hear Cato's voice in my ear behind me "I've never met a girl before who didn't complain about dissecting wildlife" he smirks "and I've met thousands of girls" he adds arrogantly "maybe" I advise "because all the girls you hang out with are slutty airheads". "Are you calling me a player?" he summons "yeah" I huff peering down at the furry, perished mouse lying in front of me. I swear I saw a flash of hurt and agony in his eyes before dropping my gaze a minute ago. The bell rings awaking Mr Abernathy from his drunken slumber. Cato sprints out of the Lab and I chase closely behind him before reaching out gripping his shoulder "hey about before I'm really sorry I just thought…" I ramble as his hands signal to stop my speech "I know you think I'm just some spoilt, rich boy who gets laid every night because of my popularity and being the QB but I struggle with minor things just like every other teenager especially around Valentine's Day" he expresses before walking away.

Shit I feel awful

I decide to walk home today instead of get a lift from Katniss my BFF. I guess I just really need some time to compose myself. I walk through the front door and greet my mum in the kitchen "who are the flowers from? My mum inquires averting her gaze from the latest issue of Marie Claire and Vouge "just some secret admirer" I say calmly as I hand her the letters from him. "Ooooh la la" my mother squeals in an embarrassing tone. "Mum" I shush as she studies my appearance "well you are the daughter of a hunky tycoon and a retired super model" She raves batting her eyelashes hinting to where I got my good looks from. "Necklace" she spits out suddenly "who's it from? I've never bought anything like that for you before it costs thousands" she finishes taking the amulet from my neck and observing it in her hands. "Yeah my admirer bought it for me" I tell exaggerating the word "admirer". "Shit Clove this boys madly in love with you, I bet he got the emeralds because of your eyes" My mum retorts starting to sound like my friends. "oh he also gave me this cupcake" I add as I hand her the fattening cake packaged in the box before sprinting upstairs so I can avoid the questions I know I will be bombarded with. In a way my friends react better than my mother. I study her appearance from the top of the staircase and she's sitting on the bench grinning like an idiot before taking a finger full of frosting off the top of the red velvet cupcake.

I make my way down the hall to my room and hold my head in my hands trying to wrap my mind around the fact that someone in school is so intensely lovesick with me that they would buy me a thousand dollar necklace. I sit on my bed and cringe at the thought of it being someone I most despise. I just hope tomorrow my locker is empty and my pile of textbooks are the only remains. I walk across my pristine, porcelain bedroom and make my way over to my en-suit's bathroom. I strip out of my outfit and stand under the scalding water letting the droplets graze and set fire to my back and abdomen. I use a honey and lavender body wash which nourishes and moisturises my skin before stepping out of the shower and drying myself with an apricot coloured heated towel. I find some lace lingerie that I've never worn before, my mum bought it for me from Victoria's secret last year for no good reason so I might as well throw them on. I dress in the skimpy lace and hop my way to bed at 7:30pm skipping dinner and forgetting about homework, what I really need tonight is just some sleep.

I awake the next morning without being commanded by my mother or aroused awake by my alarm clock. Hmm maybe I should sleep earlier more often. Today is colder than usual so I decide to wear my mini suede red tight-fitted skirt with my cream coloured bow neckline blouse. To finish the ensemble I dress in a perky white blazer and some red, rhinestone Jimmy Choo's. I pace downstairs and decide to cook breakfast for everyone as a friendly gesture. I find some instant banana bread mix in the pantry and follow the instructions according to the package before baking it for 20 minutes. While it's baking I slice some strawberries into chunks and pile the fresh fruits into a microwave safe bowl. I check the banana bread by spearing a skewer into the middle of the loaf before removing it from the 180°C oven. I slice the bread into thick chunks before glazing them with butter and heating them up in a grill sandwich maker. I pile the grilled banana bread on a platter and admire the charcoal lines that run diagonally down the bread due to the scorching grilling plate. I take a piece for myself and scoop some strawberries in a container for Madge. Since it's my day to do the carpool I leave a post it note on the fridge saying breakfast was under the stainless steel closh before running out the door. I drive to Annie's house first, and then Madge's where I hand her the strawberries. I receive a text and without checking the contact I know it's Johanna

_**Jo- Clove where the fuck are you?**_

_**Clovely- Pulling up now asshole ;p **_

I pull up at Johanna's front porch as she slides next to me in the front seat. "So Clover let's get to school so we can check if your admirer left you anything today" "actually its getting kind of creepy this guy knows my locker combo and everything" I honestly remark "well I think it's sweet" Madge chirps.

I pull up at the last stop the Everdeen estate since Jackie insisted I didn't have to give her a lift today. Since Katniss is my absolute best friend in the whole entire world her family treat me like one of their own. I hop out of the car and make my way to the front door while my friends are gossiping about someone in the back. I ring the doorbell and a very bubbly, enthusiastic Prim answers. "Clove" she squeals hugging me tightly "hey Prim". I say hello to Miss Everdeen and run up to Katniss's bedroom before bumping in to her as she was about to leave. "Hey babe" Katniss welcomes "let's go we'll be late" I scold as I lead her down the stairs "by mum" "by Miss Everdeen" we bid as we sprint out of the house into the car. We get to school in less than 20 because Jo insisted I let her drive my Audi . I walk down the hallway with my friends glued to my sides before meeting Jackie at my locker. I hear muffled speech and quite squeals as my friends crowd around my locker waiting for me to crack my combo. "Guys I doubt there will be anything in it today this persons already spent so much on me" I barter. But being my friends they refuse to listen. I scoff and swing open my door only to be bombed and showered with bunches of vibrant, eccentric, beautiful flowers. They flood out of my locker one after another non-stop and I'm wondering how the person actually got them inside in the first place. I slam my locker shut when a third of the flowers have already been poured over me.

(Did they buy the whole florist?)

"Yeah "I doubt there will be anything" my ass" Jo laughs as she mocks my previous statement. So here I am standing in front of my locker in a 2ft deep puddle of roses, gerberas and various other flowers in front of my friends. We earn stares from some random kids looking at me with envy, greed and confusion in their eyes, I just smile and wave. I load the bouquets back into my locker while I try to fish out my music folio. Yay music first period my best subject. Since I have Katniss in this one we make our way over to the performance block and sit in our assigned seats. Finnick Odair my music partner plops down on the stool next to me while I fish out the letter from the flowers in my pocket;

_**Dear Clove,**_

_**Its 13 days till Valentines **_

_**From your secret admirer**_

I swear I saw Finnick smirking at me while I read the letter so I bet he knows who's doing this to me. "Good Morning class" Mr Flickerman sings as he strolls through the classroom door "what's so good about it" I retort "you haven't noticed have you Clover" he chuckles "no and its Clove" I spit back at him. "Well today i tried a new colour" he shows as he combs his fingers through his hair. You would say this action was sexy if the guy wasn't Mr Flickerman and didn't have blue hair. "It's still blue" Finnick taunts "yes but last week I had azure blue today I have teal blue" he corrects lifting his index finger before tapping it on his nose. "Okay Clove Finnick come sing something for us" Caesar claps. Since not many people in the school know I sing they snicker and gossip as I make my way to the piano hoping I will fail miserably and become the laughing stock. I give sheet music to Finnick showing the keys for the song "I will be" by Leona Lewis and he plays them perfectly as he counts me in. I start singing on key with a perfect harmony backing me up as I continue revealing the lyrics out of my parted lips. Then comes the chorus which I start perfectly but then stuff up half way. Shit I hope nobody noticed I look at Finnick with sad pleading eyes but he reassures me and mouths "nobody noticed". I really hoped nobody except Finnick noticed my minor mistake but I can't help but feel like I've stuffed up the whole song. As the song comes to a halt Finnick plays the remaining notes as we both finish our part. I look out to the class and they're all staring at me with their mouths hanging open and jaws glued to the floor. Fuck was I really that bad. I open my mouth to protest on my part but Mr Flickerman and loud applause stop me "Clove, Finnick that was Fantastic" He winks actually saying my name correctly instead of Clover for the first time this year. I smile and sit back down next to Finnick before he opens his mouth "you're really good" he praises as I try to hide my blush "is Leona your favourite?" he quizzes "one of them I really also love Lana Del Rey and I love the song just the way you are by Bruno Mars".

He looks at me like he has an Idea then sprints out of the classroom as the bell sounds. I don't bother going back to my locker because our first break only lasts for 20 minutes instead I grab Katniss's hand and lead her out of the classroom. I wait outside the bathroom as she needs to go but Peeta approaches me "hey Clove" he smiles "Hey". "Um listen is your friend Katniss available?" he inquires "because I want to ask her to the Valentine's Day dance" "Oh my gosh are you serious" I smile extremely happy for Katniss "Yes she is she is!" I squeal jumping up and down like a retard. I think I'm scaring him a bit. "great I'll ask her tomorrow" he begins to walk down the hall but he turns around and shouts something out to me "oh and I finished designing your cake" he winks before walking out of the main block. "So what did I miss" Katniss asks as she walks out of the bathroom drying her hands on a sheet of paper towel "my admirer's not Peeta" I squeal happy and relieved in a way "why" she puzzles "because he's in love with you!" I squeak again so happy for her. Her face flushes beet red before a smile prints on her lips. "Shut up" Katniss laughs before returning a question back to me "if it's not Peeta who is it?" "I have no idea" I laugh kind of getting tired of this whole Valentines thing and I still have 13 more days to endure, but what could this guy do next (was it even a guy?) he's already bought me expensive jewellery, baked me a yummy cupcake and flooded my locker with flowers not to mention the bouquets I receive every morning.

Since Katniss and I have the same timetable every Wednesday we make our way to maths for period 2. We sit through the boring lecture while Miss Trinket teaches us manners and scolds us about behaving ourselves and to quit carving our initials into the mahogany tables. I am seated on a table of four with Katniss, Gale Hawthorn and Gloss Chrome. Across from my table of four Cato Kensington, Glimmer Miller, Marvel Stone and Delly Cartwright 3 of which not noticing my presence but Cato giving me glares and peculiar looks, I can't tell if they're sad, angry or even miserable but they're defiantly not happy or pleasing. Would he still be sad about what I said yesterday? Of course he would I was such an asshole. As the bell rings I quickly pace out of the classroom with Katniss and to my surprise Johanna, Annie, Madge and Jackie meet me outside "what are you guys doing here? I thought we were meeting at the cafeteria?" Katniss quires "Yeah" but we wanted to see if there was anything else in Clovely's locker" Jo tweaks. I scamper over to my locker and find a note and a thin plastic slip wrapped in pink tissue paper with a pink bow slapped in the centre my colossal florist of flowers disappeared and vanished. I read the letter aloud to my friends;

Dear Clove,

Its 13 days till Valentines

From your secret admirer

P.S- the flowers are in the cafeteria

My friends suggest I go collect them but I beg to differ "No it's not like I want them I've already got enough" but of course being the "best friends" they are they pick me up and carry me to the cafeteria. "Put me down" I squeal as I kick my legs trying to break free from there tight grips. When we make it into the Cafeteria we spot a table in the middle that has my mountain of flowers stacked on top of it. My friends and I pace over to the table before sitting down on the seats and talking about their days so far. I unwrap the tissue paper from the gift as my friends watch in awe devoting their entire attention span to my gift. I peel back the paper and recognise the familiar lady on the CD. It's Lana Del Rey! The gift is her CD born to die!

"Well I was expecting something more uhh… spontaneous and extravaganza...ish" Johanna speaks as she thinks of the correct word to use. I'm about to open my mouth to say something but there's a tap on my shoulder from behind. I swivel my body around and there are 3 random boys standing their holding single flowers wrapped in coloured cellophane and secured ribbon "are you Clove" they say synchronized "yeah" how would they know that? "Do I know you" I ask confused "no" they say in sync again before handing me the flowers. I accept with much hesitation before adding them into my mammoth pile of flora. The boys walk away and I direct my attention back to my friends " that was weird" I say before continuing with my speech from before I was interrupted "so" I begin until I'm stopped again with another tap on my shoulder. I turn around and this time I am faced with 4 boys who hand me flowers again. "Thank you?" I place the flowers back into the pile before the lights in the cafeteria are dimmed and 3 coloured spot lights are illuminated two on the 2 entries of the cafeteria and one on the table my friends and I are seated at.

The marching band then march in and begin playing the keys, chords, notes and beats of just the way you are by Bruno Mars. I look around the environment and notice not one single boy remains in the cafeteria only in the marching band (where did they go). I watch in anticipation before guys enter the cafeteria from every possible entry. And I mean every! Guys were abseiling down through the roofs windows hang gliding through the glass port in the front wall and just running through the main doors. They all crowd around me handing me flowers and chocolates and pelting me with Valentine's Day candies reading cheesy romantic notes like "be mine" and "hug me". Then the school band strides in with all they're microphones and fancy band instruments before serenading me with my favourite Bruno Mars song "Just the way you are" how did they even now that? I don't think I've told anybody apart from my friends. The whole Cafeteria has been transformed into a theatre and auditorium by a lovesick teenage boy who's asking me to be his, who was he?

I suddenly realise something my secret admirer is Finnick Odair


	4. Chapter 4

The song is blasting through amplifiers and huge speakers though their talented singers the song is defining me and bursting my eardrums. I block my ears with my fingers and see that all my friends are as well "YOU KNOW WHEN I SAID I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE MORE SPONTAINIOUS" Jo yells over the loud track "YEAH". "I SPOKE TO SOON" everyone in the school is crowding and assembling around my table and though you may think this gesture with the music and flowers was sweet I'm starting to become very claustrophobic. I look around for an exit and am seriously considering hauling myself out of the building using the abseiling lines and equipment.

When the song finishes and the stampede heard out of the cafeteria. My friends and I are left alone with 6 wagons of flowers, 11 boxes of French and foreign chocolates/ sweets and 3 oversized (I mean taller than me) stuffed teddy bears. I sit there slightly flustered thinking about how I'm going to get all this stuff home.

I skip the rest of my 2 classes along with my friends before the bell signalling the end of the day rings. Each of my friends grab a wagon (some of us 2) of flowers, a stack of chocolate's and tow the huge teddies out of the school. I decide to take all this home first then walking back later to pick up my car. It's a 30 minute walk back to my place (20 if we didn't have all of these gifts). We pick up the pace when we earn glares from strangers on the street and peers from school. I knock on the front door, too tired to fish my keys out and my very "cool" mum opens it gazing at the gifts and wagons of flowers my friends are clutching behind me. "Well come on in girls" "let me give you a hand" she chirps excited that for my first year ever at school getting a secret admirer. "Well we are going to need a lot of vases" she sings disappearing into the basement while my friends forward out the front door bidding farewell and suggesting I call them tonight. Over the next few hours I eat a low fat BLT for dinner with a side of watermelon and sparkling passionfruit. Shower, Brush my teeth and listen to my mother lecture me about how sweet this boy is and how I should give him a chance but don't let him ride the roller coaster yet because I'm still so young, with me constantly reminding her I don't even know who this boy is. My brother comes down from his room and starts teasing me about if my admirer was one of those dorky, nerds who have hygiene issues but all I did was curse back at him and tell him I'm not as shallow and would never drown in a puddle besides majority of the guys at my school were attractive, good looking men who all had fancy cars and iron tanks full of investment money, the ones who would donate a whole stack of cash to charity a month.

….

I roll out of bed at 6:30am before taking an hour to get ready and finishing my package of dried apples and banana chips. I decide to walk to school today I guess I really need some fresh air, time to console myself and figure this labyrinth of passion out by myself. I guess I'm scared that my admirer will be someone I don't reciprocate the feelings for. At lunch I chew on the end of a salt and oregano grissini stick while Jo rants on about the football game tonight. "So guys we'll go to my place and we'll walk there at 7:30pm so we can get there at 8:00pm". After last period I forward out of the school with my friends to Jo's house we slide into my car and within 10 minutes we've reached her estate.

We bolt upstairs to her room before slinging our bags over her bed and helping her scribble down some study notes from Mr Abernanthys class. We leap down the staircase at 7:30 and say goodbye to her parents before walking by eachothers side to the school dressed in neon loose spaghetti strapped singlets and washed out denim shorts. We stop to get drinks from the convinient store before jogging the rest of the way to the field. We take a seat on the 5th row of the bleaches and sit next to the isle because Johanna insisted they were the best seats before waiting for the national anthem to play and for the game to commence. When the game begins the cheerleaders make their way over to the sideline and attempt to make a pyramid "ugh glimmer" Annie snarls at me rolling her eyes I silently stiffle a laugh and sigh (ah a football game nothing could go wrong here). That was until half time where I begin to get a queasy feeling in my stomach (I should of refused that slice of cheesecake) so I make my way over to the vending machine to get some mint gum (it always does the trick) as I leap up the large, cement platform stairs I'm blinded by a neon light and defend by the high piched, preppy voices of all the cheerleaders except Glimmer who looks to be pissed off. They begin one of their stupid cheers and no one can make out any words they are saying apart from Love, Valentine and Clove (shit that's my name). Just as I'm about to turn around and make a run for it a colosal blimp saying "You cant spell Clove without love" is excruting red roses all over the field and acrobats are spelling my name and making heart shapes with their boneless, mangled bodies. My reaction is played on the score board and I'm sure everyone can see my surprised, staggered face. I push past all the men in tuxedo's holding out assorted chocolates and strawberry champaign before sprinting home away from all the riot and disturbance.

"Oh common Clove" I mutter to myself while running home "any girl would kill for attention like this" I try to get into my head. While turning a corner I swear I saw a flash of icy blue and dirty blonde "no It cant be him he's QB he's at the game" I guess its just my mind playing tricks on me.

As I walk up the stairs on the 13th day of Valentines I flop on my bed and dream about the horror's tomorrow brings


	5. Chapter 5 pt1

I wake up panting, covered in a thin sheet layer of my own sweat. I wick the sweat off my body and wipe the small beads from my forehead before throwing off my sweater and falling asleep again in just my polka dot bra and boxer shorts.

I wake up with a jolt. Lying in a heap of blankets on my bedroom floor I open the curtains and the angelic light blinds me. I take a seat on the window sill and check all of my text messages in my inbox there's 3 from Katniss, 2 from Johanna another 2 from Jackie and 10 from Annie including 7 miss calls from her. Trust Annie to be worried for me she's just so innocent and sweet. I dial Annie's number and listen in to the speaker as her high pitched giggly phone picks up. "Hewo" Annie muffles between her breakfast "CLOVE" she squeals._ I can imagine what's going on at her house she's sitting at the dining table in her matching yellow pyjama's being cooked chocolate chip teddy bear pancakes while her mother is brushing her strawberry scented shoulder length hair._ "Hi Annie what's up" "where were you yesterday? you were supposed to come back to the after party with me we won" she whimpers clearly upset "I'm sorry It was just really uh…. Big" "I understand by the way I'm doing the carpool so see you in 20" I put down the phone and sigh exasperated, happy I have such an understanding friend.

As I finish brushing my teeth the doorbell rings. It's probably just dad coming home after a really rough night at work again or the delivery men bringing my mum her online shopping from Paris because she insists the fabric from America is too severe to her skin. I run down the stairs skipping one and landing on the other. I take my time walking to the door before the bell rings again "hold on" I hiss before swinging open the mahogany doors that lead to my families haven. Standing there is a boy who I familiarly recognise but can't place a name on him. He's a little shorter than me but obviously younger than me by a few years. "Hello Clove" he purrs, sugary and cockily. "Hi Ricky" I confide raising an eyebrow at his confident behaviour "it's Rory" Oh I remember he's Gale Hawthorne's brother. "Oh sorry" I apologize "how are you Rory" "good now that I'm talking to you" he flirts. Since he's younger than me and probably still in middle school I giggle and flirt back at his adorable attempts "Oh you". He lifts up my hand and kisses it before handing me a red rose and a slip of paper. I smell the flower much to his delight before he picks up the conversation again "you can kiss me you now" he wags his eyebrows. "Then I would be a cougar" I philander "well I like cougars" he responds flatly before immaturely laughing again "Cougars are cool!" I laugh at his statement and pat him on the head "oh Rory if only you were 3 years older" I snarl sarcastically. He smirks to himself before I kiss him on the cheek and tell him to run along. I catch the eye of an angry blue eyed boy across the street I step to the left to get a better look at him but his gone.

I turn around to shut the door but a car pulls up in my driveway. _Oh crap it's been 20 minutes and I'm not dressed. "_Annie gives me 5 minutes" I ask while I run down to my friends in the car. Jo wolf whistles while she eyes the flower and note. She says nothing but her eyes do all the talking '_give the note to me clovely' _I hand it to her unwillingly while her eyes immediately lighten up (it's not every day you get the chance to see a happy Joanna Mason) I run upstairs and change into a light pink floral bustier and some high wasted pastel blue shorts I run back down and slip my sock clad feet into some leopard print vans and grab a granola bar from my mum before sprinting out the door. "And time" Jackie tells Katniss as she stops her stopwatch "3 minutes and 59 seconds clovely" Katniss batters he lashes "save it for Peeta" I remark while jumping in to Annie's car. I see Katniss trying to hide her blush but on her pale olive skin it's so obvious. "A little juvenile don't you think" Joanna asks Clove, as she reads over the letter another time "what's juvenile" Clove, cluelessly wonders "that one of the three boys in the hawthorn family are crushing on you while all 3 have girlfriends" Jo studies Cloves appeased, neutral look with eyes of interrogation "ok well Vick has Rue" she begins "Rory has Prim" Katniss seethes through clenched iron teeth "and Jo finishes while calming a mad Everdeen down "Gale has Madge" she whispers the last part so Madge who's in the front seat with her iPod in doesn't hear while chucking her an apologetic glance.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Clove stubbornly growls as she opens the door and runs up the stairs of Panem Prep before opening her locker and receiving the gesture she had become so accustomed to. But today her locker was empty _'yes! She thought, they had finally given up' _Clove sighed calmly happy that soon all of the unwanted attention would fade away. She made her way into chemistry a class she dreaded but today was quite eager for before plopping down on her stool Today she had a natural gold hue radiating off her maybe the glow was caused by the emptiness of her locker this morning or maybe because a bronzed boy with dirty blond hair just sauntered in to the classroom and plopped down in the assigned seat next to her. She turned to her right and gave him a small wave before returning to her original chemistry work. Clove could see him smirking out of the corner of her eye and smiled while biting her lip. (Maybe science wasn't the only chemistry in the lab). Half way through the class Mr Abernathy was escorted to the principal's office for the 3rd time this week so the class was left unattended. "We won by the way" the voice next to me says flatly though he doesn't avert his gaze from the blackboard while he scribbles down notes" "excuse me" I whisper absolutely clueless for the 2nd time today "Oh yesterday the game I saw you left half way cos of all the valentine's day stuff" he finally turns to face me "that guy must really care about you, you know" "yeah he must but he's stopped which is good because everything was getting really out of hand I mean it was nice but it felt like that guy would jump in front of a bullet for me" "are you sure he's stopped?" he asks as his beautiful foamy sea eyes widen "And yeah that guy would" "yeah he's stopped because-" I'm cut off by some (actually many) flower deliveries piling up on me on my bench. "Thank you" I half-heartedly smile while sparing sheepish glances at Cato who looks like he supressing laughter. More boys march in pairs like soldiers and hand me single calla lilies, 3 coloured roses and species I've never heard of. "Here" Cato says as he takes the load out of my hands like he's reading my mind and can see my plea for help written all over my face. But that load is soon replaced by more and more. As the soldiers leave the now flower fragmented classroom he speaks up as I turn my head trying to explain what happened but my throat dry as sore dust and my pink lips unable to move. "You were saying?" he laughs referring to me denying the fact that that boy was still in love with me. I sigh and look down while he slings his arm over my shoulder and rests my head on his shoulder.

As the bell signals the end of first period I wait at the door and hand flowers to girls who walk out looking at me like I'm crazy but that didn't help because I still have just as many flowers as I started with I walk down the hall feeling like I'm being followed I turn a corner but still feel the persons presence linger behind me. I refuse to turn around like my mother always said the predator becomes vicious towards the prey whenever you look into the eyes. I give up! I stop at my locker and turn around.

"Um hey Clove are you ok" Cato bends down so he can look into my eyes "yeah I was just scared that's all" I murmur "scared of what" he questions "n...n...nothing why are you following me anyway" I raise an eyebrow "um these flowers are yours am I correct I was going to give them to you but you started walking really fast" he trails off, looking suspicious "yeah um just chuck em in" I key in the combo and swing open the door only to be flooded by boxes of chocolate and strawberries. AW FUCK. Cato spits out a flower petal from his mouth before gesturing me to follow him and placing them in the garden instead. "Don't forget to collect them later he says before jogging down the hall to his friends who wink at me and blow kisses. I roll my eyes and awkwardly walk down to my 2nd period class figuring out I've skipped homeroom with Effie (aww what a shame)


End file.
